familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sondershausen
Sondershausen is a town in Thuringia, Germany, capital of the Kyffhäuser District, situated about 50 km north of Erfurt. On 1 December 2007, the former municipality Schernberg was incorporated by Sondershausen. Until 1918 it was part of the principality of Schwarzburg-Sondershausen. ]] ]] Geography Sondershausen is situated in North Thuringia und lies in low mountain range between Hainleite (in the north) and Windleite (in the south). The highest mountain is the Frauenberg to the west of the town. A little river called Wipper flows through Sondershausen. Around the town there are mixed forests (especial with beeches). Subdivisions The city districts are: Culture and main sights Museums In the Sondershausen Palace there is a large museum with three different exhibit areas. Special exhibits are the Golden Coach, the only of its kind in Germany, and the legendary Püstrich. There are possible special guided tours of demonstrationdepot, cellar, tower and park of the castle, too. Under the city there is a mine to visit. To visit is a Jewish bath from the 14th Century since 1999 under the gallery on the Schlossberg. Buildings * Sondershausen Palace, with natural history and antiquarian collections. Adapted as Palace in Renaissance times, it was later expanded in Baroque forms (1764–1771). Especially noteworthy are the "Blue Hall" and the gardens. * The Old Princes' Palace (1721–1725), a residence of the princes from 1835 to 1851. It currently houses the district administration office of the Kyffhäuserkreis. * The Octagonal House * "Alte Wache" * "Geschwister-Scholl-Gymnasium Sondershausen" building I. (a grammar school) * mikveh * theatre "Haus der Kunst" (translated: "house of art") * Rathaus (city hall) * Gottschalcksches Haus (House of Gottschalck) Churches * The Baroque Trinitatiskirche, a Lutheran church, with the mausoleum (1892) of the reigning princes. * Crucis Church, the oldest building of Sondershausen. * St. Matthias Church, the historicist construction is considered as one of the most beautiful churches in the region * St. Petri Church in Jechaburg * St. Georg Church in Bebra * St. Viti Church in Berka * St. Bonifatius Church in Großfurra * St. JohannisChurch in Oberspier * Church of Großberndten * Church St. Mauritii in Himmelsberg * Church Gloria Deo in Hohenebra * Church of Immenrode * Church St. Johannes in Kleinberndten * St. Crucis Church in Schernberg * Church of Thalebra * St. Elisabeth Church (catholic) Sons and daughters of the city * Joachim Manard (Manhard, Manardt) (1564–1637), chronicler of the town * Ludwig Günther Martini (1647–1719), jurist * Valentin Ernst Löscher (1674–1749), theologian, writer * Ernst Ludwig Gerber (1746–1819), composer, music writer, musician * Johann Karl Wezel (1747–1819), poet * Johann Friedrich Suckow (1769–1842), musician * Johann Günther Friedrich Cannabich (1777–1859), geographer * Rudolf Arzinger, (1922–1970), public international law * Felix Becker (1864–1928), art historian * Thilo Irmisch (1816–1878), botanist * Georg Lewin (1820–1896), Dermatology, Faculty (university) * Günther Lutze (1840–1930), botanist, Heimatforscher, chronicler * Edmund Döring (1860–1938), Heimatforscher * Carl Moeller (1867–1920), pastor and Heimatforscher * Ferdinand Schlufter (1871–1948), Major * Curt Mücke (1885–1940), Painter * Regina Miriam Bloch (1888-1938}, writer and poet * Hermann Müller (1891–1984), Heimatforscher * Karl Krieghoff (1905–1984), local poet * Kurt Lindner (1906–1987), Science of Hunting * Werner Schubert (1921–1991), Painter * Michael Kohl (1929–1981), Jurist, stellv. Außenminister der DDR * Olaf Koch (* 1932), Rector of the High School for Music in Berlin * Heinz Scharr (* 1924), Visual arts * Günther Jahn (* 1933), Painter * Ronald Paris (* 1933), Painter * Georg Richard Lewin * Vera Lengsfeld (* 1952), Politician * Jörg Hoffmann (* 1963), Rennrodler, Olympiasieger von 1988 in Calgary * Gunda Niemann-Stirnemann (* 1966), Speed skating * Volker Strübing (* 1971), book author, cabaret artist and songwriter References Sondershausen